This invention relates to an anaesthetic device which is a safety connector an is an improvement over the invention disclosed and claimed in the most relevant prior art patent, namely, the patent to Bain, U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,051.
In partial rebreathing anaesthetic systems various types of systems and devices have been disclosed. However, it has been said that such systems suffer from convenience of operation and simplicity when they are employed.
The aforementioned patentee Bain disclosed a system and a device which eliminates the use of a plurality of separate tubes for such circuit and provides means for supplying an anaesthetic gas closely to the nasal and oral passages of a patient. It also produces a simpler more convenient means of directing anaesthetic gas to a patient.
In the said system a first flexible corrugated thin walled tubular member is employed for exhalation from the patient. Located internally of the first tubular member is a second flexible tubular member of considerably smaller diameter. The second tubular member is designed to carry the anaesthetic gas. One end of each of the tubes terminate at the locale of the patient. The other ends terminate in a tubular rigid connector. The first flexible tubular member terminates externally of one end of said tubular connector. The rigid tubular connector has a tubular elbow which extends through a wall of the rigid tubular connector. The elbow is adapted and constructed to accept the end of the second tubular member internally of said rigid tubular connector.
It is the fact of this connection that has proved to be a considerable problem. The device disclosed in the aforementioned patent is designed to be disposable. However, it has been found that the device is in fact employed on repeated occasions. Unfortunately, with a number of uses, including autoclaving, the second flexible tube connected to the elbow has on occasion become disengaged whereby the anaesthetic gas spills into the confines of the first flexible tubular member to the detriment of the patient. Due to the fact that the connection to the elbow with the second flexible tubular member is internally with respect to the rigid tubular connector, one cannot visually inspect the device to determine whether the aforementioned internal connection is still in engagement.
By means of the present invention the connections of the rigid tubular connector have been ingeniously rearranged to avoid the above mentioned problem.